1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a database cache system, and more particularly, to a database cache system that helps an online game server to access a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of an online game in which several thousands or tens of thousands of users can participate at the same time, the two most important factors that determine the cost effectiveness and the quality of services of an online game server are how effectively the online game server can operate and the lag of responses to users' queries. Dozens or several hundreds of queries are generally made every second by users regarding how they will play an online game and what are the rules of the online game. However, databases are generally not capable of keeping up with such a breakneck speed of generating queries. Therefore, once databases lag behind in dealing with queries made by users, they also lag behind in timely responding to the queries, a phenomenon which is called query lag. The query lag, which may considerably deteriorates the quality of services, can be reduced to some extent by separating a database from an online game server, in which case, however, additional service expenses are undesirably incurred.